


Whiskey and Rum

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Rum, Whiskey - Freeform, whiskey and rum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons Cas saved Dean from Hell. This is the greatest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Rum

Whiskey and rum  
The scent in your skin  
I can’t get enough of.

Pooling in your throat,  
Over your hips and  
The small of your back.

The sharp, biting smell  
Followed by the sweetness  
Lodged deep in your soul.

This is why I saved you,  
The scent that defines you.  
The good soul it shows.

Now I chase that scent,  
Nuzzling into your skin  
Whenever you're in reach.

I will show you exactly  
The bright light I followed  
Through the darkness of Hell.

You deserved to be saved  
And will always deserve it.  
I will prove it, one kiss at a time.


End file.
